The Engineer Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Engineer Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. Recon- Human Male Profile: Recon is a engineer and is a support specialists. He can set up ambushes, provide fire support, and destroy enemy tech. HIs value is not lost on an ally when a battlefield is cleared of turrets. Recon uses his Combat Drone ability to draw fire away from his team mates (even if only for a brief period) and causing a little stress in the enemies' ranks. If there is nothing to target or it's the end of a wave, Recon uses it to move toward enemies to recover before the enemies arrive. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +11% . Taylor- Human Female Profile: Both of Jane's parents were in the Alliance military. Her childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her parent's footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen. Early in Jane's military career she found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. She risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned you medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. The War Hero almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium. Though Taylor is young and has just enrolled into the N7 Program, she is ready to go to war against the Reapers. Notes: This MP character is based on this charcter. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% - Adali vas Norma- Quarian Female Profile: Wanting to know more about her father, Adali went to Pinacle Station to relive in some missions that took place within the period where her father saved the galaxy. Like her mother Adali is a Quarian engineer and is a elite support specialists with a talent for setting up ambushes and providing cover fire through the use of turrets. Her technical wizardry makes her a crucial contributor on the battlefield. Notes: Idea behind her is that she's the daughter of Robert Shepard and Tali. Adali is the only one in where her story is that she's in a battle simulator. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +135% . Zoda Arcadess- Salarian Profile: Zoda Arcadess has a high-speed metabolism that allows him to function on just one hour of sleep a day. He can also process information much faster than other sentient races. His main strength is his ability to draw enemy fire, particularly once they bring their decoy ability into play. His decoy abiltiy is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage, often allowing his squad to take care of business. Notes: His color deco is loosely based on Mordin Solus. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +164% . Soundwave- Geth Profile: Soundwave is the spy master among his people the Geth. Laserbeak the Turret Soundwave can deploy can learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on the war against the Reapers, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. Aside from healing his allies Soundwave's Turrent has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere in the galaxy. Notes: This MP character is loosely based on Transformers Generation One Decepticon Soundwave. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +77% . Giga vas Q.Qwib- Quarian Male Profile: After Shepard saved Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib on Rannock and once the war between the Geth and Quarians were over. Zaal'Koris sent Giga vas Qwib Qwib (his most trusted second in command) to help Shepard in the war against the Reapers. Giga is a expert in engineering able to scan the enemy and detect it's weaknesses and on how to defeat them. Notes: The idea behind this character is to implay he's a member of Zaal'Koris's crew of the Qwib Qwib. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +106% . Dynamite Donna- N7 Demolisher Profile: Dynamite Donna uses grenades to attack at range and to terrorize the battlefield. She can also create a supply pylon that stocks allies with an unending reserve of grenades and thermal reloads. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge -130% .